


Repeated Words

by KippieHValentine



Category: Level E
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluffy, M/M, Name-Calling, Prince Baka - Freeform, Short One Shot, Why isn't this fandom popular?, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KippieHValentine/pseuds/KippieHValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baka comes home late, again, for who knows how many times. But at least he knows just how to cheer up his displeased Yukitaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeated Words

It was already getting dark by the time Baka finally made his way into his room. He was glad that it was dark out. He just wanted to slip in without being noticed. He began to slip off his jacket when the light suddenly flipped on. He nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to find out just who was in his room. Baffled and a little displeased, he recognized the familiar form of Yukitaka sitting on his bed. “Yuki-” 

“You're late.” The black haired man mumbled. 

“Well, I wanted to take a tour of the town. I've never seen this city before. As guardian of the Earth I feel it's necessary to know everything about this town.” 

“You were supposed to be back two hours ago.” 

“Yuki, I was just out exploring, that's all. No need to worry.” 

“Last time you said that, you got shot.” 

“Did I?” Baka put a finger to his lips as he thought. “I don't recall that happening.” He smiled. 

“Baka...” 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't do it again.” He sat down beside Yukitaka and reached for his hand, but the man pulled away.

“You always say that.”

“I swear I was just exploring. I'll make it up to you.” 

“How?”

“Uhm...” The blonde grew quiet for a moment. He blinked his eyes occasionally, just trying to think of something to say. “Uhm...” 

“Uhm is all you've got?” Yukitaka sighed and shifted to look away from Baka. 

“Hey...” Baka frowned, the first real frown in a long time. He leaned forward, grabbing Yukitaka's hands and bringing them to his lips and kissing them softly. “Yuki...” 

“Stop...”

“Yuki, please forgive me.” His voice took on a dramatic tone without him really meaning to and Yukitaka looked at him. For a moment he just stared. Baka was worried he had messed up without really meaning to. But then, a smile rose on the boy's features. 

“Dammit, Baka...” He laughed softly. “You always know how to change my mood.” 

“Well, I try my best.” The prince lied. 

“Baka...” Yukitaka looked down at his hands, of which the blonde was still holding on to. “Why do you make it so difficult on me?” 

“What do you mean?”

“You wrap me around your finger...”

“Well, I'm cute, I'm unaccustomed to the ways of this planet, and...you love me.” He stated calmly. “And I love you.” His voice was quieter than usual. He leaned forward, letting go of Yukitaka's hands and lifting them to grasp his cheeks. “I'm sorry I'm a pain.” He said. 

“You're getting out of character.” Yukitaka teased. 

“I'm trying to be serious here, Yuki.”

“I know.” The black-haired boy smiled. “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay.” 

“So...what...are you gonna kiss me now or just hold on to my cheeks like a weirdo?” He laughed.

“Shut up, Yuki.” Baka laughed softly before leaning forward. His lips softly pressed to Yukitaka's. He lifted one hand to tangle his long, pale fingers in that raven colored hair. He pulled the boy closer to him, the kisses growing more passionate. Yukitaka's hands landed gently on his chest, pushing him back onto his back.

“Baka.” Was all he said as he leaned down for another kiss. 

“Yes, Yuki?” Baka smiled as the kiss broke once again. 

“I love you...you big idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry that this is kind of a "what is this?" story. I have had little sleep, been studying for exams, and trying not to lose my mind. Ah.


End file.
